The Pseudo Dragon Rider
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: When it finally dawned on me what had happened, naturally the first thing that came out of my mouth was. "Aw man, I wanted to go the Narutoverse!" This story only has canon pairings.
1. Erza, Murtagh, and Owl Jokes

**Chapter 1: Erza, Murtagh, and Owl Jokes  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, Naruto, Fairy Tail or Merlin

_**My first Eragon fic! Yay!**_

* * *

**IMPORTANT:**

a) _This story only has canon pairings (Eragon/Arya and Roran/Katrina) My OC __**WILL NOT**__ be paired with Murtagh**. **She'll just tease him a lot. Just for the hell of it._

___b) Erza will be a Dragon Rider (the title, duh). She won't be very serious, stupid, overly smart, or ____random (okay kind of)_. **  
**

* * *

I looked around in confusion. _Did I end up in a medieval fair or something? Why are they dressed like that?_ I looked at myself. _Why am _I_ dressed like this? _Ugh, I was wearing a fugly long skirt which was a mix of brown and tan and a matching shirt top thing. _I feel like a walking peanut!_

"Erza stop standing around like an idiot! Since you're the only one here, hurry up and deliver the food to Lord Murtagh."

I robotically took the tray of food and headed off somewhere. While my body was on autopilot, I began putting things together in my mind_. Wait a minute, Murtagh? As in the hot guy from Eragon?_ The movie was bad, I only liked it cause of the guy who played Murtagh._ Too bad I love Sasori more. _

_Hold on just a sec! Medieval clothing, Murtagh, the lack of technology (and cars), and the building structures, does this mean I've somehow ended up in the Eragon world? _That was such a ridiculous thought I immediately mentally slapped myself.

"But it on the table, girl," a deep detached voice ordered.

_Huh?_ I looked at who gave me the order, ready to throw the plate at the moron who had the nerve to call me girl. Sure I was kind of short for my age but I was 18 dammit! I froze when I saw him.

When it finally dawned on me what had happened, naturally the first thing that came out of my mouth was. "Aw man, I wanted to go the Narutoverse!"

_So_ _I_ have_ been thrown in the Eragon world! _Murtagh wouldn't be standing in front of me if I wasn't_. He's cuter in person_.

"Pardon?" He looked at me, confused.

I gave him the tray of food, "Here, hold this." He took it before I dropped it. "Do you have a mirror here somewhere?" I found one and immediately checked myself out. That sounded really weird, didn't it?

_Hey, I look like Erza Scarlet from __Fairy Tail__. Cool!_ Although I was younger than that Erza. And my previous age as well, I was maybe 14 now? _No wonder Murtagh called me girl_. The body I was in was shapelier than my old one. May I was wearing a corset. I poked my ribs to check._ Yep, definitely wearing a corset. _

_How I can function so well with this body?_ Must have something to do with me responding to "Erza" earlier and knowing where Murtagh's room was.

_It probably has to do with this body's instincts_. I wonder if I died in my old life and was somehow thrown into this universe. I shrugged. _I can't do anything about that now. No need wasting brain cells dwelling on the past. I should focus more on how to survive here._

Good thing I day dreamed so much in my last life about what it would be like falling into the Narutoverse. This was the Eragon universe but the concept was the same so I didn't feel as shocked as I should have. Albeit disappointed, I really did want to go to the Narutoverse. I even had a plan ready on what I would do and how I would become a kick-ass kunoichi and stuff.

I turned back to Murtagh. He was staring at me like I was an idiot, which wasn't completely inaccurate. "So, I'll be going now." I made my way towards the door. I needed info about where in the series I was_. I've always focused more on __Naruto so this is will not be easy_.

"Wait," he stopped me. "You can't leave, I haven't dismissed you yet."

I turned back and saw him looking dumbfounded. "Oh, well then do you need something?" He was probably surprised by my manners. Or lack thereof. It wasn't the "right" way a lowly servant girl would have behaved. _Or should have. That's probably what he's thinking_.

Murtagh looked stumped. "No."

"Then can I go?" That wasn't proper grammar. Maybe I should have said "may I go?" I really hoped that's not how they talked around here. I would break within the hour. I was about to leave when he stopped me again.

"You don't fear me." It was a statement not a question.

_Of course, all his life people have either feared him, hated him or both_. Here he was lone and vulnerable, talking about something which was sensitive to him. And instead of saying something wise or philosophical, I said, "No way, you're way too cute for that."

I mentally kicked myself_. You idiot! You have to stay under the radar or else you might end up catching unwanted attention. Do you want to die again?_ Well, it was too late to take back my words. I just waited for his reaction.

His facial expression! Oh God I tried to stop myself but couldn't. I burst into laughter. "The look on your face." I kept laughing. He waited for me to finish up.

"Ahem, sorry about that. Right, so, again, can I go?"

Murtagh nodded. He looked so unsure about what to do with me. I grinned and left.

* * *

I had nothing to do and went to my tiny room. It reminded me of Merlin's room from BBC's _Merlin_. There was a bed, an old tiny table, but no window. I took out a piece of paper and a pencil. I had made sure no one was around before I began writing everything I knew about the present. And everything that will happen. It would come in handy later on. I knew I was into the second book, _Eldest_, and probably near the beginning since some people were talking about the Ra'zac attacking a small village near the Spine.

_But wait, this isn't the Narutoverse._ _People here speak, read, write, and understand__ English. _Or at least most did. This was not the shinobi world where the people most likely spoke only Japanese and read/wrote/understood Kanji. If someone found these papers, they would know everything. _That wouldn't be good. Not at all. _

I sighed and put my papers and pencil away. I was a servant and wasn't supposed to know how to read or write. So I had to carefully steal them and I wasn't about to lose them. _I should start a journal just so I don't forget how to write. But nothing too revealing so if I'm caught it wouldn't be as big of a deal. Just generic things like what I ate or what chores I did._

I also needed to come up with an excuse beforehand. Reading I knew I wouldn't forget because there was writing everywhere so I could practice with ease.

If I _did_ somehow manage to code my info, this world was full of _magic_. A powerful magician could use it to decode my stuff and learn everything. _This sucks_. And you know what sucked even more. My parents had never let me date. It was forbidden, a freakin taboo.

Now here I was with no annoying people who would try to control my personal and love life but I still couldn't get a boyfriend because a) I may end up having to marry him b) we're literally from different worlds and wouldn't really have anything in common c) I was a free bird. I loved freedom and didn't want to be tied down. The people of this time/world were probably sexist towards women. _Humans anyway, but I don't think the same could be said for dwarfs, elves, and urgals._

_I wonder what Murtagh's doing_. He was the only one I knew here. Besides Galbatorix anyway and no way was I planning on hanging out with _that_ loon.

"Erza, come here. We need all the help we can get."

I got off my bed, more like hard mattress, and went to see what Alice needed. She was the nice old woman who ran this place. By this place I meant this part of the palace where the female servants slept.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I know you've already done your share but could you still please go help wash the dishes?"

If it were anyone else other than dear sweet Alice, I would have whined and complained about how much I didn't like doing the dishes. Especially when I shouldn't have to. "Alright."

"You're such a dear. I'm so glad I have you around. Unlike those fools that do nothing but complain and gossip." She meant the other female servants.

"No prob—lem," I hated being careful with my words.

The slang from my old world didn't fit here. People gave me weird looks when I said "cool" or "fugly" or "no prob." Luckily, I had by that time I remembered all about my past in this life and was able to give an appropriate response. I was a nomad so I lied about picking up slang from wherever I went.

I walked over to the kitchen's latter half and began doing my job. _Ugh, I hate it when my hands get wrinkly._ My back was killing me from having to stand up for nearly 2 hours straight. I was about to head back when I heard something that caught my interest.

"…didn't eat then and now I have to go to the Gold wing to bring _him_ some dinner. And if he doesn't eat like he's supposed then the King will have _my_ head just like he did with the last food server."

The way the girl said "him" I had a good guess on who they were talking about. But I decided to eavesdrop a bit longer just to make sure.

"You poor thing, I don't blame you for being so scared. Lord Murtagh is such a temperamental man."

_Knew it_. I was surprised these idiots knew what "temperamental" meant. This was my chance to meet Murtagh again and I wasn't about to let it slip. "Excuse me."

They duo glanced at me. "I couldn't help but overhear, you said you were going to the Gold wing to bring someone food, yes?"

The smaller girl nodded. The Gold wing was a section of the palace where only the richest and most influential people who were close to the King stayed. I interrupted her before she had a chance to say anything, "I happen to be going the same way so I'll be more than happy to help."

"You're new here, aren't you?"

I smiled and nodded. Not because I was a sunny cheerful person but because it was obvious what she meant by her question. I knew what she was thinking. I was new and wouldn't know about Murtagh's mood swings and tendency to snap at servants. I just went off what she was thinking. "I want to take any chance I can get of going to the Gold wing. It sounds absolutely beautiful."

The girl smiled. "How about we trade jobs? I will do the dishes from now on and you deliver the food?"

"Okay," I beamed.

_Ha! Too easy. _She gave me direction to Murtagh's room and went off to tell Alice about our job switch. Alice wouldn't care as long as we got the work done. I picked up the food and went off. I was trying my best not to skip to his room. I may think Murtagh's cute, not enough to make me forget Sasori and want him, but I still wanted to be his friend. He was so cool!

I went in without knocking. Murtagh scowled and looked ready to yell when he noticed it was me. "Why are _you_ here?"

"I'm wounded," I said in a fake overly dramatic hurt voice. "I thought you'd be happy to see me. I am the new food server person now."

"Why didn't you knock? Don't you know—?"

"And miss the chance of seeing you naked or possibly half-naked?" I waggled my eyebrows. "Yeah right."

Murtagh just gawked at me. I started laughing. "Ew! I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Why the hell would I want to do that?"

He immediately sent out cold vibes. Oops, I rephrased my wording. "Because you're too old, don't have a sexy enough voice, and you are not a redhead." He raised an eyebrow at that.

"What? I said "sexy enough." Meaning it's still kind of sexy." I gave him an amused look and put the food on his table. Then I sat on his bed and tried my best not to fall asleep. He made no move towards the food.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"If I don't want to then I won't. Who are _you_ to tell me what to do?" _Yikes, he looks kind of mad._ Actually, I was expecting him to be more a of jerk. But that may be because he was _just_ captured and King Asshole hadn't completely broken him. Yet.

I shrugged and picked up the food. I'll admit that I'd rather starve than eat something I don't like. So after playing with Murtagh's food a little I finally found what I wanted to eat and dug in.

"What're you doing?" Murtagh looked so incredulous that if I wasn't busy eating I would have laughed.

"Eating your food."

"Why?"

I gave him a what-are-you-stupid look. "Cause you obviously don't want to. And why should I let it go to waste?" I finished the piece of chicken and paused. "Aw don't tell me you're one of _those_ people."

"One of who?" He looked suspicious.

"People who don't eat enough because they want to keep their figure." I shook my head at him. "Look at you! You need more meat on your bones. I bet if I started fanning my hands at you the air would knock you over!"

He just scoffed at me. "That's ridiculous."

We lapsed into silence. Murtagh was lost into his most likely emo thoughts while I ate. It was getting really awkward. So I decided to break the ice. With a joke. "Hey, hey, I got a joke. Wanna hear it?"

I continued without waiting for him to answer. "It's a knock-knock joke. Okay, knock-knock."

He didn't saw anything. "Hello~ Earth to Lord Murty!"

"Don't call me that." Oh no he was angry again. _Jeez, what is he, a PMSing girl? _

"Sure, if you listen to my joke!"

"What joke?"

"Knock-knock."

He sighed. "Who's there?"

"Who."

"Who who."

I burst into laughter. "I made you say "who who." You're an owl now."

Murtagh narrowed his eyes. "You're pretty confident for a lowly servant girl. Maybe you're working for the King."

_He's trying to bait me. To see how I'll react_. I rolled my eyes. "Me work for Galby? I think not."

"Galby?" He looked really shocked now. I started laughing again.

"C'mon, admit it. You think it's funny."

Murtagh shook his head. "I was wrong about you working for the King. And you're not confident either. You're insane."

"Can't deny that. You're not the first person to have said that to me." I continued talking. One, because I didn't want to fall asleep. Two, if I want to be his friend we needed to talk to each other. _Not like we have to pour our souls out but just talk. Relax a little._

"So, why do you now think I _don't_ work for Galby?"

I observed him as he did the same to me. His thoughts were probably on whether I was genuine whereas my thoughts were on how much more comfortable this bed was than the one I had to sleep on.

"His followers are loyal out of two reasons: fear or unwavering admiration. You call him "Galby" without fear or hesitation."

I grinned, "I bet you only gave me the reason because you wanted to say Galby. Admit it, it's true isn't it?"

"You truly are foolish. To so easily dismiss the Black King…"

I got too distracted by his bed to pay attention to the rest of his monologue.

**30 Seconds Later**

Murtagh was staring at me intently. I smiled sheepishly. "Oh, sorry. Did you say something? You're bed is just so comfortable that I stopped listening to your little speech. Seriously, can we switch places?"

He laughed humorously at me. "You have no idea how much I want to."

This time I did have something wise and philosophical to say but I was too tired to argue with him. I knew we would get into an argument. "I should go before I fall asleep. See you later."

I was about to leave but stopped. "Should I wait to be dismissed? Because if I should, let me tell you I will face-plant into your floor and not get up until tomorrow afternoon _at least_."

"Just go."

And I was about to do just that when another joke came to mind. "Ooh, I have another joke!" I said quickly. "And the sooner you agree to listen the sooner I will leave."

"Or maybe I could throw you out."

"Pff! You wouldn't!" I waved my hand dismissively at him. "So, knock-knock!"

"...Who's there?"

"Owl."

"Owl who?"

"Owl be seeing you tomorrow!" I chirped and left.

I was so tired that even my bed felt like it was as luxurious as Murtagh's. I was far too exhausted to ponder the day's events. I had never been worked so hard in my life. _Well, better get used to it_. I fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

_**Please Review~ **_


	2. Thorn, Galby, and Fights

**Chapter 2: Thorn, Galby, and Fights**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or Fairy Tail

**Previously**: An OC finds herself in the Eragon world as a servant named "Erza." She tries to befriend Murtagh. She learns she's in the beginning of _Eldest_.

* * *

I picked up the tray of food and happily went towards my favorite person's room. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner were my favorite times of day. I would get half an hour off to eat and all I had to do beforehand was deliver food to Murtagh. _I can't believe I've been here for 2 weeks already_.

The first week was a nightmare. I tended to piss people off with my comments. Let me rephrase, men would try to get all alpha male on me and I would bring them down a notch or two. _I remember my first fight_. My mind went over to that fond memory. It used to make me shiver but I had gotten over it. A drunken idiot had demanded I dance for him. I jumped from foot one to another. He wasn't very happy. The jerk grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. Some others were there but they just let it happen. I was furious. I'm pretty sure I stomped my foot on his hard enough to break it and cussed up a storm. Needless to say, no one tried to get grabby with me after that incident.

But my adventures didn't stop there. This one time some stupid girl thought I was flirting with her boyfriend because I laughed at something he said. She and her two cronies came into my room that night and attempted to bully me. In my defense, I was tired and grouchy. I had grabbed the leader's hair and slammed her head on the desk before using it to throw her out of my room. Then I grabbed the other two by the back of their head and banged their foreheads together before throwing them out as well. Hey, it was self-defense. They were bulling me. But they got the message and didn't try anything after that. _But I still feel glares of doom when they think I'm not looking._

I smiled as I remembered another one of my fond memories. Murtagh had been taken back when I told him how I got my bruises and scratches. I had gotten a bruise on my arm one time when I had to hold sacks of flour for too long. When I put it down, it ripped in the front and I was covered in flour. Murtagh cracked a joke about a bag of flour offending me and asked if I made it sorry it ever crossed me. He joked! I was very happy; we were going in the right direction.

_But still, the culture shock was enormous_. I thought. It took me over a week to get used everything. _Well, I'm still not used to the way this world works._ It was infuriating and depressing how different the two worlds were. There was the lack of proper means to cleanse oneself, lack of electricity, the food, sexism towards women, the food, the way of speech, the lack of technology which made everything so much harder than it should have been, and lack of entertainment. And more. Much, much _more_. Like the food! It practically died of starvation because I didn't like what we were to eat. But I had to adapt or die. Being the food server, I tended to help myself sometime...or a lot...

It took me forever to get someone to alter my clothes because I refused to wear those torture devices known as corsets. _Even if they do make my boobs look good_. That first week I often found myself extremely lonely. I did every job I could get my hands on so I wouldn't sink into depression. The only good that came out it was all the points I earned with my superiors.

* * *

I banged on Murtagh's door 4 times. He still wanted me to knock before entering. Whenever he heard 4 loud bangs he knew it was me. _I feel so special_. I thought with an amused smile on my face. Murtagh opened the door and let me in. I did the usual routine of putting the food on his table then sitting on his bed to begin my meal. _If I didn't have these half hours to talk and just hang around Murtagh I'd go insane_.

I also used this time to nag him into eating. Much to my pleasure he actually started eating the food. _Although there are times when he won't and I have to resort to calling him nicknames till he finally gives in._ My favorite, because it was his least favorite, was Twiggy.

"Don't get too comfortable. I have to leave in 5 minutes."

"Aw, you do?" This wasn't the first time it happened. And it always managed to dampen my mood when it did. "Where are you going?"

Murtagh had gotten used to my blunt, nosy, and un-servant like behavior and no longer seemed _too_ shocked about it. "I'm having lunch with Thorn."

I perked up immediately. "Can I come? I want to see him." He looked hesitant.

"Please? I swear I'll be on my best behavior. You won't even know I'm there."

I saw him breaking. "I'll carry your food so no one will be suspicious. In fact, it will be even _more_ suspicious if people see _you_ carrying your own food." I nodded, satisfied with my logic.

"That is true," he began_. _I knew he was going to give in.

"Alright, just keep out of trouble. And do not wander off by yourself; you are to stay within my field of vision at all times," he lectured me like I was a child and we were going to the store or something.

"Got it," I grinned.

I'm sure I put Yoruichi to shame with the speed I used to get Murtagh's food, my lunch, and be ready at the door. My lunch was a course some rich loser had ordered but he had so much food that I'm sure he wouldn't notice the chicken's absence.

I obediently followed Murtagh with barely concealed excitement_. I get to meet a dragon! I get to meet a real live dragon! Holy smokes this is so *_censored*_ awesome!_ It soon began to fade when I noticed the looks of fear and hate directed at him and pity at me.

When we reached the dragon hold the only thought that went through my head was, _Wow_. It was colossal. It was like my high school's gym, only like 5-6 times bigger. _Figures, it has must be big enough to hold fully grown dragons. I wonder if Glaedr can fit in here._ And once again, my awe was ruined after I noticed some of the idiots giving Murtagh some not so pleasant looks. I clenched my teeth then forced myself to relax.

"I want all of you out, _now_," Murtagh ordered coldly.

_He's never spoken to _me_ in such a harsh tone._ _That means he likes me! Whoo-hoo!_ There were 5 servants—probably the place's caretakers—and 3 rich looking dudes—probably bribed the servants to get here—and they fled immediately.

"Finally," I said dramatically to Murtagh. "If I had to put up with any more morons I was going to beat them with our lunch."

He began chuckling. For the first time since meeting him, I was the one who was taken back. He saw my confused look and suddenly a thought popped up in my head. It was me shouting a war cry and whacking people with the chicken. I also chuckled when I realized that's what he found funny and had projected it to me.

A deep growl snapped me out of it and I looked as Thorn flew in. I had no words on how to describe a real life dragon. It was just mind-blowing awesome! He was looking curiously at me. _I can't believe I feel kind of intimidated_. But then again Thorn _was_ a dragon. _I guess it shouldn't really be that big of a surprise. _

"Thorn," Murtagh said his name so affectionately I _kind of_ mentally squealed. "This is Erza, the idiot girl I've told you about."

"Who're you calling an idiot, _Twiggy_?" I smirked as he glared at me.

I heard a deep rumble like noise. I looked at Thorn and realized he was laughing. I grinned and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Erza, _Murty's_ bestest and most awesome friend in the _whole_ universe. He's just too shy to admit it."

Murtagh scoffed, "You wish. And don't call me Murty."

"_Hello Erza, I'm Thorn, _Murty's_ dragon partner. It's nice to finally meet you."_ I burst into laughter and Murtagh gave us a suspicious look. "_Nice to you meet you too, Thorn. Say, can I touch you?"_

"_Of course you can." _

"Here," I handed the food to Murtagh. He took it looking slightly puzzled.

I walked up to Thorn and reached out with my hand. Thorn was twice Murtagh's height and nearly 7 times his size. I rubbed his snout with a huge grin that sort of hurt my face. But I didn't care. _Oh my God I'm touching Thorn!_

"_This is so cool. I swear if lightning were to strike and kill me right now I'd die happy." _Thorn laughed, pleased with what I told him. _I feel no shame in admitting Thorn's voice (and laugh too) is sexy!_

"_You know, normally I really don't like the color red—except redheads who I strangely love more than blondes or brunettes—but I definitely love _you_."_ It was true; Thorn was just too—squee!

"_See? You're so badass _and_ cute you made _me_ squeal!"_

"What are you two talking about?" Murtagh asked. He was delighted to see his dragon so full of joy. Thorn deserved happiness.

"Nothing," I stressed the word in mock innocence. "We were definitely not talking about _you_."

Murtagh narrowed his eyes and looked at Thorn. He gave his rider what I can best describe as a smug look. Unfortunately it left pretty quickly.

"_I smell __Galbatorix__. He's coming here."_

"_What?!"_

"_Great, leave it to Baldy to ruin the mood."_

Both dragon and rider gave me a what-are-you-insane-look. For a few precious seconds my mind hadn't fully comprehended the situation. _What? Don't tell me Galby doesn't look like he does in the movie. Murtagh looks the same. _I shrugged. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. I may have looked calm on the outside but I was shaking like a leaf on the inside_. Oh shit, oh no, oh crap! Galby's coming here! We're so screwed._ I mentally wailed, overcome with unease.

"Take this back and _behave_." Murtagh commanded looking serious.

I walked over to him and did as he told. I stood close to Murtagh but not too close. I refuse to admit I did it because I was scared. _Nope, I'm down right terrified_. I hunched my shoulders and looked down. Not five seconds later the King came into sight.

"Ah, Murtagh, there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere."

I peeked at the King from my peripheral vision. _So he does look like the Galby from the movie._

"I apologize, my Lord. I didn't know you required my presence."

"Hmm, well, I've heard you're eating properly now. Good to know you finally got some sense in you, boy."

_And here I thought Orochimaru was a creepy ass mofo. This guy definitely takes the cake._ If you don't know who Orochimaru is, here, let me enlighten you: he's a 50 something snake-like snake summoning ninja with a huge tongue and he likes to give children curse seals *cough hickies cough* and recruit young boys. _I don't think Galby's noticed me yet_. I felt the hair on my neck stand.

"But I'm sure you can't eat that much." He said looking at me.

My heart took off like a helicopter. _Never mind. I'm doomed! Gah! Keep a lid on it! Galby might hear your thoughts. And stop calling him Galby!_

"Who's it for?" The King demanded.

"For Thorn, my Lord."

"I see," Galbatorix said in his eerie, sugary sweet voice.

I was so glad I hadn't gotten around to eating the chicken yet. He would have noticed the teeth marks were _not_ made by a dragon. I was suddenly _very_ glad I hadn't eaten. I was really, really hungry. _That's good. Focus on the food!_ I did everything I could to make sure my thoughts were on the chicken and the chicken only. I even thought up stupid images of me chasing after the chicken as it ran away on 2 ostrich like legs.

"I have a mission for you boy. Tomorrow I will begin a more _hands on_ search for the next rider. I will have men and women come here and hold the egg to see if they feel anything. They will stay here for the week until the egg hatches."

_Ha! Sucks for you loser! He'll _only_ hatch for _Arya. I then mentally kicked myself for thinking that while _he_ was still here.

"You will guard the egg at all costs, understand?"

"Yes, my liege."

_Yeah while you probably sit around like the lazy bum you are_. I mentally beat myself up. I had never felt as opposed to my mind as an Aquarius as I did now. We Aquarians' minds are always running with thoughts ping-ponging like crazy. That was one of the reasons why we suffered from Insomnia.

Thankfully Galbatorix left without a word or glance in my direction. When he was far enough, I saw Murtagh exhale and relax a bit. "Is he gone?"

"Aye," he nodded.

Happy from _Fairy Tail_ popped up in my head. He said "Aye" all the time. That still happened when I heard someone say "Aye" despite the fact I've been here for 2 weeks.

"So I'm guessing it never occurred to Baldy that the dragon's partner might not even live around here."

Murtagh gave me a strange look. "Why would you think that?"

"Oh, um, isn't the Varden's Rider from a small far away village? What are the chances that the egg will hatch for someone of Urû'baen? Or a human," Stop giving him hints, I mentally scolded myself. But I had to finish my thought train of thought or it might seem suspicious. "I mean, maybe this one will hatch for an elf. There are already 3 human Riders."

"That makes sense," he agreed. "You know, you surprised me with your acting. The entire time I thought you'd slip and say something stupid."

"Hey," I looked at him offended, "I'm not _totally_ random you know. I know when to keep my mouth shut."

_The way he said it, it makes me sound like one of those stupid OC characters that auto-magically fall into the Narutoverse and just happen to end up with the Akatsuki. They act crazy, not get killed, and apparently get the guys to fall in love with them while declaring their hate for Mary-sues_. I shivered with disgust.

"Alright, calm down. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Fine," I said. _I guess I did go a bit overboard._ Not like Murtagh knew about stupid OCs. "At least I know you don't suspect me working for Galby."

"I stopped suspecting you the day we first met and you _ate_ _my food_."

"Really?"

"I searched though your memories," he confessed.

I froze. "You did what!"

Murtagh cringed at the tone of my voice.

"You-you," I was too furious to think of anything to call him. So I grabbed an apple from the tray and threw it at him, "You asshole!"

He dodged it looking shocked. I kept trying to pelt him with more food. "Who the hell gave you the right to go through _my_ memories, _my_ life?"

"_Can you please stop, Erza? Do you really want to act now when you're so angry? You might say something you'll regret." _

I stopped. He was right. It would be better if I calmed down first. "_Fine, but only for you, Thorn."_ I threw the rest of the food on the ground and stormed off.

I don't know who called after me, Murtagh or Thorn. But I left without looking back.

* * *

I collapsed on my bed and crawled under the covers. I was too tired to change into my night wear. _I want to go home_. I had never felt lonelier in my life.

"Are you alright, dear?" Alice came in.

"I don't feel well," I mumbled.

"That's because you work yourself too hard. Take the rest of the day off and get a good night's sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

She left after that. I thrashed around a bit before finding a comfortable position to settle into. I didn't want to deal with anything. I was too emotional. I just wanted to drown in my misery.

* * *

"_What did I do Thorn?"_ Murtagh sat down miserably next to his dragon. _"How could I have driven away the only person who genuinely liked me in this hellhole?"_

"_Don't worry, she'll understand. But you can't really blame her, can you? Just let her cool off for a bit."_

"_She won't trust me anymore. I did to her what Galbatorix did to me. Why am I always messing things up? Why do I always drive people away?"_

Thorn gently nudged his rider. _"Don't be so negative. She'll forgive you."_

"_Maybe it's for the best if she doesn't forgive me. I'm not worth it. People around me have a tendency to suffer or die." _He rubbed his dragon's snout unconsciously. _"But a selfish part of me hopes you're right. As strange as she is, Erza is the first person to trust me without reason. I don't want her to go."_

"_It'll be fine. Everything will work out for the best." _Thorn murmured gently.

Murtagh didn't reply.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

I was up and ready for the day when the events of the previous afternoon finally really hit me. I mentally slapped myself and then mentally kicked myself for good measure. _I have got to be the world's biggest idiot. How could I blow up like that? Of course he would go through my memories. I would too if I were in his place. _

I felt so damn guilty I couldn't sit still. _It's not like he's Galby and he enjoys invading people's privacy. This is all Galby's fault. _Wow that made no sense but it makes me feel better_. I have to apologize._ I nearly ripped my hair out of frustration. _But what if he doesn't want to see me?_ I shook my head of those thoughts. _No, no, it'll be fine. Think positively. Thank God I listened to Thorn or else I might have pushed my friendship with Murtagh over the edge._

I stopped and laughed despite the situation. "I can't believe I threw food at him."

"Erza?" Alice called.

I quickly went to see her. The sooner I went, the sooner I could apologize. "Yes, I'm here. Do you need anything?"

"How are you feeling dear?"

_Like shit_. I thought. "I feel fine."

"That's good. I need you to deliver food to the Gold wing."

"For Mur—Lord Murtagh?" That was the first time I almost called Murtagh by his name in public. So you could tell I really was anxious to see him.

"No dear, he requested nothing be brought to his room."

I deflated. _This is my entire fault. I hope he doesn't go back to his old ways of not eating._ "Alright, I'll get going then."

Another server and I wheeled the cart over to the Gold wing. She was saying something but I was too lost in my own thoughts to pay attention. It was about 7 am and I knew Murtagh would leave for the dragon hold soon. The search for the new Dragon Rider began at 8 and he had to be there before the guests. I needed to go see him now because he was going to be extremely busy for the rest of the week as the search I _knew_ would continue.

"Hey," I interrupted the girl. "Can you finish up by yourself? I'll owe you one."

"Yeah, sure," she smiled.

"Thanks," I said and quickly disappeared around the corner.

I waited until she left before going to Murtagh's room. The closest room that was occupied to his was at least 4 doors away. I stopped before banging on his door. _I'll have to pretend to be someone. Otherwise I know he won't let me in._ I knocked very gently.

"I do not wish to be disturbed. Leave."

_Sorry Murty no can do_. I knocked again. Murtagh told me to leave. I did it again. This time he sounded angry. I did it again. Finally he threw open his door to yell at me.

"Well it's about time," I said before ducking below his arm and coming into his room.

I heard him close the door. I was too chicken to turn around and look at him. _C'mon Erza, you can't say sorry with your back turned to him._ Well I could but then my apology wouldn't sound as sincere.

"Why are you here?"

I felt my stomach drop. He doesn't sound happy. _Wait! This is Murtagh. He's probably trying to act like a jerk for my own good and stuff. Okay, let's do this._

"I came to say something."

I moved before he had a chance to reply _and_ before I chickened out. I took a deep breath and turned around and caught him in a hug. "I'M SORRY! I'M A HORRIBLE, TERRIBLE, JUDGMENTAL FRIEND!"

I slammed my head against his chest because I was going to be so embarrassed _if_ I cried and he saw me. But I may have used too much force because I heard him cough a little, oops.

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry about yelling at you. I guess I overreacted a bit. It's just I'm very big on privacy and stuff. Will you forgive me?"

He grabbed my shoulders a bit roughly and pushed me away but did not let go. "You have the nerve to yell at _me_ and then come apologize like it was _nothing_. Don't forget you're just a _lowly servant girl_."

_The nerve to this guy! _I was fuming. _I genuinely feel bad for what I did and try to see things from his perspective and this is what I get?_ Screw him trying to "protect" me and shit. I glared at him and pushed his arms off. He stepped back, probably expecting me to cry or storm off. I did neither. I grabbed his collar and yanked him close to my face.

"You infuriating son of," I stopped myself.

"You invaded _my_ privacy sticking _your_ nose where it didn't belong. I got angry and went a bit overboard but is it _really_ my fault? I try to put myself in _your_ shoes and come to say _sorry_. And what do _you_ do? You throw it back in my face! Ever wonder maybe people run away from you not because of your lineage but because you act like a bastard and give out un-friendly vibes so nobody even _wants_ to _approach_ you in the first place!"

I hadn't realized I'd been shaking him. I let him go and left before I did something that would come back to bite me in the ass. But then again, I may already have.

* * *

_**Please Review~**_


	3. Revelation

**Chapter 3: Revelation**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, Fairy Tail, or Dragon Ball Z

**Previously**: Erza meets Thorn. Galbatorix states the search for a new Dragon Rider will begin. Murtagh and Erza get into a fight. Erza goes to apologize and they end up fighting again.

_**I **_**was**_** going to update earlier but then I got lazy…**_

* * *

I paced back and forth in my room like a caged animal. Then I realized that's exactly what I was. I was in a foreign world with different rules. I had no friends or family, I had no connections, and I had no way of going back_. I want to go home_. It hit me so hard I felt sick enough to throw up.

I sat on my bed, feeling completely drained. _What am I going to do? _I was never really a religious person. Sure I believed in God and lead a morally acceptable life but nothing more than that. _God, help me out. I'm so lost. _

Suddenly I felt ridiculous. _What am I doing? I've always believed in order to be helped; you first have to help yourself_. I hadn't even done anything but sulk around. _In fact, that's pretty much all I ever do when I get into a fight with that jerk._ I got up and hunted down Alice. There was no way I was going to mope around and do nothing but twiddle my thumbs all day. _I am _not_ a damsel in distress._ I thought with disgust.

I would work and make myself busy. I promised myself to make plans for the future. Maybe save enough money and head to the Varden and help them in any way I can. _I shouldn't tell them the future though._ _Everything turns out well enough in the end. Things happen for a reason. Or because C.P. thinks that's cool_. I laughed and it felt good. When I found Alice she was talking with the food server girl I kind of ditched earlier to so I could say sorry to that imbecile.

"Hello, sorry for interrupting, you look troubled so I thought maybe I should come to see if I can be of some help."

"My sister is sick and there's no one to take care of her. I have to work all week and no one wants to take my job."

"I'll do it. I owe you one, remember?"

"Really?" She looked so relieved and overjoyed I felt immensely proud of myself. _Ah how helping people will raise your self-esteem and give you happiness. _

"Of course, you go take care of your sister. I got everything under control."

* * *

"I take it back, I don't have everything under control," I muttered to myself as I followed his royal pain in the ass. _No wonder no one wanted to take the girl's job._

"Put it over there," the half-wit ordered me coldly.

I _can't believe I have to follow him around until the dragon egg hatches_. I resisted the urge to cry. Fírnen wasn't going to hatch for anyone but Arya, which meant I was stuck with Murtagh for the whole week as they tried to find the next Rider. _Well at least I get to watch people and especially Galby get disappointed when nothing happens._

The first day was grating on my nerves. I had to resist the urge throttle Murtagh every 5 minutes. But fortunately, it got better. We both learned the best thing to do was just pretend we didn't know each other and go on about life. Days 2 and 3 went much better. Day 4 I got a stalker.

It was some idiot obsessed with shades. Naturally, he was attracted to me because of my scarlet hair. Only 4 hours and he annoyed me more than Murtagh had over the span of the previous 4 days. And I couldn't even do anything about it not only because he was some noble ass but Galby was near and I was terrified of attracting his attention.

So I took to hanging around Thorn as much as I could. It gave me an excuse to be around him and we got to enjoy some civil company in each other. Thorn had tried to convince me to talk to the moron and vise versa but we refused. But it was Day 7, the last day, when things went to Hell.

"We need help! Someone please help."

Everyone in the dragon hold turned to look at the young woman crying and holding an elderly man. _Maybe her dad?_ Murtagh immediately went over to the egg, ready to fight should the situation call for it. The young woman ran over to where Galby was sitting, watching the scene with caution. Murtagh was about to intercept her when she collapsed.

"Someone poisoned the food!"

I don't know who shouted that but the result was instantaneous. Everyone began pushing and shoving to get to the exit and find a healer. They all believed they were poisoned. I wasn't surprised when I saw my stalker push an elderly woman and attempt scamper off only to be shoved back. Despite the chaos, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. _Typical. So much for his eternal undying love for me. Where is it now?_

Galby got off his lazy ass and shouted something in a strange language, the Ancient Language most likely. As quickly as the madness had occurred, it stopped. He quickly went over to where Murtagh was sprawled unconscious on the floor.

_Now when did that happen? Maybe when I was watching my stalker?_ By now a dozen or so people, who hadn't made it out yet, were watching the scene in terror.

The dragon egg was no longer there.

_I don't get it. Murtagh didn't eat the food so why's he out?_ I was surprised when I realized I was concerned about him. I looked around and saw Thorn unconscious as well. _I don't think they're dead like the rest of the people on the floor_. Or at least I hoped. I could hear the alarm bells ringing_. Well that was fast_. Galby swore and pulled a little needle thing out of Murtagh's neck. He woke up immediately, and Thorn began to stir as well.

"W-what, what happened?"

"You fool you let the egg get stolen!"

Murtagh shakily got up and paled. I was even more worried for him now. We may not get along very well—or at all—but I didn't want him to be punished by _Galby_. The Black King was getting more and more enraged by the second.

"I-it's all her fault!"

I looked to see who was talking and who he was blaming. _Oh, it's my stalker._ And he was blaming me. _The hell?_ I internally panicked.

"Look at her! She doesn't even look like she cares. She's a servant; she could easily have done it. And look at her hair! Like a _shade_!"

_What does my hair have to do with this?_ I was once teased about my hair—in my last life—and was still a bit sensitive about it. The irritation I kept inside over the week manifested.

"Yeah, you're _so_ right. Since you've found me out, I'm going to rip out your intestines, throttle you with them, and laugh like a manic while I do it."

I laughed evilly at the end. I hope I looked as menacing as Erza Scarlet did when she was furious. _I guess I did_. It was hilarious, the guy actually wet himself! Before I could break into laughter again, I felt myself getting choked and lifted into the air.

"You dare steal from me, girl."

_Uh-oh, I totally forgot about Galby._ He threw across the room. Pain exploded everywhere in my body. I crumpled to the floor like a rag doll. It hurt so badly I couldn't move_. I can't see!_ Maybe it was because my hair was covering my face or because my head was too damaged or maybe even both. My entire body was broken. I could feel it. There was so much agony I couldn't even make a sound.

I barely registered a cool, smooth, and frictionless object that touched the palm of my right hand. There was silence which I found strange considering how outraged Galby was. Then I heard a cracking sound. _Oh God is my _spine_ breaking?_ My body had gone strangely numb. It was worse than the pain I had felt moments earlier.

The cracking sounds continued. _I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I don't want to die! Not again._ Something peculiar occurred. Strange squeaks filled the air. _Huh?_ I no longer felt the smooth object I had before. A cool but strangely warm feeling filled my body. It was strange. It gave into it and welcomed the darkness.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was floating in…eternal whiteness. "What? Where am I? Don't tell me I died again!"

I heard a feminine laugh. "No dear, you are in the Void. It is the space between the world of the living and the dead."

"Now why doesn't that make me feel any better?" I floated in a standing position and looked at the beautiful woman in a silver dress and shiny jewels. "Who are you?"

"I am Selena."

_No way, it couldn't be!_ My mouth dropped open. "You mean the Moon goddess? That's so cool!"

The woman laughed again. "I'm not a goddess. Not even close."

_Oh wait, the Moon goddess is Selene. _I mentally smacked myself.

"I'm a mother who is trying to correct her mistakes so I can help my sons and move on."

"What do you mean?" I had a fairly good idea what she meant.

"I am Murtagh and Eragon's mother."

Yep, I figured as much. She was of medium height with brown hair and grey eyes. "What did you mean about the Void? And how are you here? How am I here?"

"I shall start from the beginning. I am sure you are aware of your…passing in your home world."

"No need to hold back on my account. I already figured out I died. So how did I end up here?"

"It is a long story."

"I have time."

"In order for you to understand your presence here, I will tell you my story first."

I nodded, I was interested. I didn't know much about her. I patiently waited for her to begin.

"I was born in a small village, Carvahall. I lived with my mother, father, and elder brother. I met Morzan at a tavern when he was passing though town. Back then I was ambitious, impulsive, passionate, arrogant, and eccentric."

"Guess we know who Murtagh takes after in the personality department."

"Yes, but he is far more compassionate than and definitely not as self-centered as I used to be. Now, when I met Morzan, I was immediately taken by his personality and charm. Not to mention his heterochromia."

"Can't blame you on the last part. Guys with different eye colors are hot." I remembered reading about Morzan having one black and one blue eye. Selena raised an eyebrow at me and continued.

"We were perfect for each other and I fell in love. Morzan took advantage of this and I became his most loyal pawn. His Black Hand. I was ruthless and devoid of pity and compassion. I did not care how many people I killed, tortured, and betrayed."

Selena then smiled so very fondly. She looked like the epitome of motherly love. "But it changed when I became pregnant with Murtagh. I became more caring and kind. Morzan saw it as a weakness. He forced me to give Murtagh to a nurse. I was only allowed to see him occasionally. It took some time but Morzan's cruelty towards me and more importantly towards _my_ son, caused me to hate him."

"So it took," I began doing some easy mental math. _She was with Morzan for 3 years and Murtagh was 3 when he got this scar. That makes 6 years_.

"Damn, it took _6 years_ for the Honeymoon phase to complete its course."

"The Honeymoon phase?" Selena asked confused.

I shrugged. "Just something I learned in class. The Honeymoon phase in a relationship is when everything is new and thrilling. You're enamored with your "beloved" and believe you will always be together. It generally doesn't last _that_ long." A few months maybe a year tops.

Selena nodded. "Yes, that is what it was, although one-sided. Morzan only saw me and cared for me as a tool."

"I don't get it," I frowned. "After what he did to Murtagh, why didn't you take him and run? I heard rumors of your skills; you and Murtagh could have flown under the radar and lived peacefully. Why didn't you do it?"

Selena smiled sadly, "The same reason why I devoted myself to Morzan in the first place: Love. I fell in love with Brom. I was at my lowest when he tried to seduce me so he could kill me. But somehow we ended up falling in love."

I resisted the urge to laugh. _Brom and seducing!_

"I realized I was with child 4 months into the pregnancy. I feared for him. If Morzan could be as heartless with Murtagh, his own flesh and blood, what would he do to the son of his worst enemy? So I fled to Carvahall and lived with my brother and his wife till Eragon was born."

"Why didn't you take Murtagh with you? How could you leave him behind like that?" I narrowed my eyes in accusation.

My temper showed in my facial expression, body language, and tone of voice. I knew Selena could see it too. I may have been 14 in body but I was 18 in mind, in maturity. I couldn't stand child abuse and my maternal instincts rose up.

"Didn't you once think about what might happen to him? You said it was he who made you into the compassionate person you became. But then you go on and abandon him like that. Didn't you care about him at all?"

_No matter my own anger at the dim-wit, he has been a friend when I had no one else_…_Still don't for that matter…_ But for the sake of our friendship I couldn't help but be vindictive towards his mother because of the pain he was put though. _And the pain he will be put though._ I thought about how hurt he had been when he found out about Eragon and how his mother only saved his brother.

Selena looked absolutely heartbroken. "I planned on getting Murtagh after Eragon was born. At the time I needed to leave quickly and I couldn't keep hidden if I had to bring a child with me. I planned to get Murtagh from Morzan's castle and then take both him and Eragon as far away as possible. Unfortunately my second pregnancy was very complicated and I wasn't strong enough to survive. I should have just brought Murtagh with me. And that is something I have always and will always regret more than anything else in my life."

I was still annoyed with her but the guilt had lessened my fiery emotion from before. "What happened next?"

"I died a few days after giving birth Eragon. But I was unable to pass on and became stranded in the Void."

I shivered. _That kind of fate I wouldn't wish on _anyone_, even Galby._

"I learned how to draw magic from my environment and began saving it up. And I have been doing so for the past 16 years."

I whistled in amazement. "Jeez, that's a long, _long_ time."

"Yes, but it was worth it." She stared at me intently. "I could never be a good mother while I was alive so I decided to pull all the stops and do everything I could for my children in death. I have been planning for over a decade and my hard work finally bore fruit."

"I'm guessing that's me." I said with a neutral expression. _Somehow I feel I know where this is going…_

"Yes, I want my sons to know each other, to care for each other, and to be happy. I needed to find some who had died before his/her time."

"Some to help make your dream come true, some like me," I concluded. But I still didn't fully comprehend the situation here, "But why me? Because I died before my time was up? And how?"

"That," the way she smiled at me I felt like a child, "and because you grew up a normal, average life. With the out-of-the-ordinary environment my sons are in, they need to have someone sane and ordinary to keep them grounded."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Murtagh thinks I'm insane."

"True," she nodded.

"Wait, if you know that. What else do you know?"

"Let me answer your second question. I was able to grab hold of you because," she looked apologetic, "you weren't very strong and I managed to pull you here. And I have been able to watch you and Murtagh since you "awakened."

"Okay," I nodded. "What do you want me to do? In details I mean. And how do I keep it from people like Galby?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't make any real plans since I had no knowledge of what has happened since my death."

"I can tell you," I grinned. _Hell, I even know the future!_ At that moment I could swear Selena became translucent for a second or two. Or maybe all the whiteness around me was affecting my eyesight.

"I know that you know what's happened because you've been in that world for 2 weeks. But we do not have much time left."

"What?" I panicked. Well that explained the translucency.

"Do not worry," Selena reassured me.

"But—"

"The dragon that will hatch for you will have the memories of your first life as well as my knowledge about spying, assassination, the Ancient Language and such sealed in her. People like _Galby_," she said with a smile, "won't be able to pry into your secrets. I will seal your memories of this conversation too. I know "Erza's" true name and created a spell so when the King uses her true name you will be able to remember everything. He nor any other person or creature will be able enter your mind after that."

"What about using my true name? Galby could force me to tell the truth."

"No, he can't. With the memories of your past life and this conversation—which revealed the purpose of your existence—with these sealed, he will only be able to look at Erza's memories and find _her_ name true name, not yours. You can easily disobey him but he will not know."

I nodded. "I have to be careful then so he doesn't realize he doesn't know my true name."

And then something else occurred to me. "Wait, what about when he sees my memories with Murtagh? With _my_ memories sealed I will act like the original Erza. What if Galby gets suspicious about the sudden change in personality and stuff?"

"Do not worry. That will also be sealed. I will alter Erza's memories so from the point you entered her body so everything fits."

I looked at her wonder. I felt myself tingle. I knew I was going to disappear soon. "How can you do that? And what dragon?" I had many more questions.

"As I have said, I've been collecting magic for a decade and a half. As for the dragon, I'm sorry, but she will not be an actual dragon. She was just a model inside the egg. I used a spell to reanimate her."

I nodded, following her so far. _Kind of like how Dende from __Dragon Ball Z__ created another Shenron from the model of the first one._

"Now there is something very important you need to know," Selena said quickly.

She was beginning to fade. Or maybe I was materializing and leaving this place. "Most of the magic I saved up is used to reanimate your dragon so you can become a "Dragon Rider" and keep your mind protected at all times."

"Okay," I paid rapt attention.

"The rest of it is stored in you to use. But it is literally your life force. After using it, unlike all other magic users, not amount of rest will replenish your reserves. And if you use all of it you will cease to exist."

"Alright, I got it."

"Not it is time for you to return to the world of the living. May the stars watch over you."

And then I faded.

* * *

_**Please Review~**_


	4. True Names and Dragon Names

**Chapter 4: True Names and Dragon Names**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, Fairy Tail, or Merlin

**Previously:** Murtagh and Erza ignore each other. Erza is accused of stealing the green dragon egg. Galbatorix throws Erza into a wall. Erza ends up in the Void. She meets Selena and finds the reason for her existence.

* * *

_**Erza **_= Galby using Erza's true name

O. Erza = The original 14 year-old Erza from the _Eragon _world.

* * *

I opened my eyes to the bright happy sun. "W-what happened?"

I slowly got up and observed my surroundings. "Huh? Where am I?"

I was in a silver and lavender four-poster board bed. There were white curtains pushed to each vertex of the bed. There was a small white table with vase full of lilies, daisies, poppies, and roses of all shades. The bed was to the right of a big door which probably lead to the hallway, "So beautiful."

The room was large with white walls and silver/blue here and there. A huge old fashion white vanity table covered with expensive make-up and products lay in front of her bed across the room. To its right was a three-fold screen. On the right side of the room was a smaller door which led to the bathroom.

On the left of the vanity table was an enormous closet. Further down to left were the biggest book shelves Erza had ever seen. _Granted I have never been to the Great Library, but still._ The walls were covered with silver and gold paintings and other such artistic works. There was even a silver and gold chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room.

"This must be one of the rooms in the Gold wing," I gasped to myself.

I had heard magic was used when the city was constructed. There was no way a mere human could make something so beautiful. _But why am I here?_ My question was answered by a little squeak.

"A dragon!"

There on the pillow next to mine lay a white baby dragon with beautiful blue eyes. It squeaked and waddled over to me, right in my arms. I was looking around the room unsure of what to do when I saw it, my reflection in the mirror.

There above my left eyebrow was a silver crescent like scar. _It's the gedwëy ignasia! Wait, how do I know what this is?_

The door opened and Lord Murtagh walked in. _Oh, it's Lord Murtagh! He's so handsome_. He stopped when he saw I was awake. _Why does he look so puzzled?_

"Are you okay? You look feverish," Lord Murtagh placed his hand on my forehead. I was already flustered and became even shyer.

"Are you feeling well? Erza? Hello?" He waved his hand in front of my face. I fainted on him.

* * *

I opened my eyes sleepily.

"You're awake," A voice as rich and sweet as honey voice broke through the last bit of my drowsiness.

I gasped, "Lord Galbatorix, forgive me." I scrambled to get out of bed but he stopped me.

"It is alright," he smiled very kindly at me. "Do you remember what happened before you woke up?"

"Um, no?"

"Then let me explain," he patted me in a grandfatherly way. "You might my dear discovered a dragon egg. One whose existence was never known. She hatched for you and now you are a Dragon Rider."

He looked at the white baby dragon asleep in my arms. _Was it just my imagination or did the King look a bit disdainful at her?_

"R-really?"

"Yes, now you have the power to defeat the enemies of the Empire. Those evil villains who wish to destroy the peace I have worked so hard to achieve. Those who wish to ruin the lives of the good people of the Empire and raze everything to the ground!"

I gasped. "What? How can anyone be so horrible? What can I do to help?"

King Galbatorix grinned, obviously pleased with my response, "Very good! It is because of noble citizens such as you that those Varden criminals have not won. Now that you've become a Dragon Rider, the people of the Varden will do everything in their power to get you and try to corrupt you."

"I will never join those who oppose the Empire," I felt furious at these people who wanted to lay waste to everything we of the Empire worked so hard to achieve.

"I know dear, but you may not have a choice if they get their hands on you."

"What you mean, my lord?"

"I mean that the Varden will try to get in your head and find your true name. By doing so, they will enslave you and force you to do things against your will."

"How can we prevent that from happening?" I asked feeling anxious.

The King looked very apologetic. He took my hands in between his and squeezed gently. "Unfortunately, it means I have to go through your memories so I can use a spell and protect your mind."

"I-I don't know. My secrets are my own."

"I know dear, but you have my word I will not reveal them to anyone."

I took a couple of deep breathes. "Okay, if it will keep those Varden criminals from turning me against the Empire, I will do it."

"You are a very brave, my dear," he patted my hands. "Ready?"

I nodded. I flinched when he entered my mind and saw everything there was to know about me. He left after a few minutes.

"That wasn't so bad, was it, _**Erza**_?"

"Yes it was. I feel uncomfortable knowing you know every one of my secrets." My eyes widened and my hands flew to my mouth. _Why did I say that out loud?_

"Do not be alarmed. This is the power of a true name. You are unable to lie to me. I can make you swear any oaths I want in the Ancient Language. But fear not, I will not force you to do so unless you give me any reason otherwise."

Something in my mind screamed liar.

"I do not know about magic. But I do know the Empire's enemies are my enemies."

Galbatorix looked satisfied with that answer. He got up to leave. "Now then, I have a meeting to attend. I will have someone fetch you for lunch tomorrow. Be ready. And if you need anything, send for one of the servants."

He gestures to the bell on the table next to my bed, "It is enchanted so a servant will be sent up to see what it is you need."

"Thank you," I smiled politely.

"I will see you at lunch, sharp." With that said he swept out of the room.

As soon as he was gone I turned to the dragon in my lap. She was awake. _Why is it I feel so…separated? Like there is a wall between myself and the world?_ The baby dragon put her front paws on my chest and touched her nose to mine. The memories which were sealed rushed back in my head. And I felt a cool cocoon of protectiveness around my mind.

* * *

**Next Morning **

I opened my eyes and instantly regretted it. "Ugh, stupid sun, go away."

"You are finally awake! I'll go get the master."

I didn't even register her words and fell back asleep. A few minutes later I grumbled as someone shook me gently. "Erza, get up."

"Five more minutes mom, it's Saturday, there's no school."

I tried to sleep but mom wouldn't let me. _Wait a minute, since when does my mom wake me? I always wake up to my alarm clock. _Not to mention my mom wasn't supposed to sound like a man.

I was going to complain again when I felt a weight shift on my stomach. _What was that?_ I finally opened my eyes and sat up. The object rolled off me.

"Finally," Murtagh retracted his arm.

I looked at him stupidly. "You're not my mom…you liar."

"What?" He eyed me, perplexed. "But _you're_ the one who called me your mother."

Something moved under the blanket and squeaked. I yelped and jumped out of bed. Moving felt extremely awkward and I almost fell over but caught myself. A white baby dragon poked its head out and looked at me cutely.

Much to my shame, I squealed in front of Murtagh. "It's so adorable! Whose is it?"

"_She's_ yours."

"What? But how—"

I stopped and picked up the baby dragon. Murtagh watched me with curiosity. _I thought she already met her dragon?_

"Are you hungry?" I asked her remembering Eragon and Saphira's first meeting.

She titled her head and smiled shyly. I squealed again although mentally this time. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Here," Murtagh got a tray of food from the table. "She hasn't eaten in 2 days."

"Why?" I asked as I sat back down on the bed. I took the tray of food with tiny pieces of meat and began feeding it to her. The baby dragon ate with quiet gusto.

"Whenever someone tried to touch her they got a nasty little shock."

"What does that mean?"

"She wouldn't allow anyone else to touch her. It wasn't until she got tired and fell asleep on your stomach that we were able to move you. She woke up soon after and shocked the person who was holding her."

I couldn't help but notice the hint of smugness in his voice. "That someone was Galby, wasn't it?"

Murtagh's smirk was my answer. I started laughing but stopped when my stomach grumbled. He smirked again. "I'm hungry. Do you have any food? Cause if you don't I'm going to eat you."

"Hold on a minute," Murtagh said and left.

There were only 3 pieces left and the baby dragon was just playing with them. "You better finish that because if you don't I will."

She smiled at me and ate it quickly as I laughed. By then Murtagh came back and gave me a tray of food. The baby dragon was asleep again. Not shocking since she was a new-born. She needed sleep just like all new-born babies do.

I looked at Murtagh in my peripheral vision. _Feels like the rolls have reversed. He's the one bringing _me_ food now._ I couldn't help but take a jab at him. I was still feeling stung about what he said a week ago.

"You're being so nice. You didn't poison the food, did you?"

"No," he glared.

"Nice but mean. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde much?"

"You're very strange," he looked at me oddly.

I started laughing. "I said Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde and you called _me_ strange." I stopped laughing when I saw he didn't get it. "Oh, well, never mind."

I ignored him as I finished my lunch. Or breakfast, I guessed looking at the eggs and bacon. "So, what happened after Mt. Baldy erupted?"

"You don't remember," he said blankly.

"No, I was busy dying," I deadpanned.

"When the King threw you, you hit the egg replica of Umaroth."

I nodded. The wall I was smashed against told the story of Vrael and his dragon Umaroth since they were the leaders of the Dragon Riders. _The egg was in between the wall. So it must be one of those push, there's a click, and the object is released type of mechanisms. _Kind of like taking a game out of a Nintendo DS.

I frowned inwardly. _Wait a minute, how could Selena have guaranteed I would get the dragon egg if it worked like that? Even if it didn't, how would she have made sure I got the egg?_ Now that I think about it, how did she know Erza's true name?

It hadn't occurred to me earlier because of the time crunch but there were a few other things Selena said that contradicted themselves. I mentally sighed. There was no way I was going to get the answers to my questions. _I hate it when that happens._

Murtagh continued. "When you fell, the egg fell with you. The King was going to enter your mind to find out about the stolen egg when the white dragon egg began to crack."

"Oh, so that was the cracking sound I heard. I thought it was my spine."

"Imagine all our surprise when the egg hatched and a white baby dragon came out. It never occurred to anyone that Vrael may have hidden Umaroth's off spring from the King under the guise of a fake Umaroth before he hatched."

_That answers how I got this._ I touched the gedwëy ignasia above my left eyebrow. My memories from O. Erza coming back.

"How am I alive? I'm pretty sure Galby broke almost every bone in my body." I winced at the painful memory.

"It's hard to tell how but the white dragon was able to heal all of your injuries."

I grinned down at her. "I'm sure that privately Galby's _literally_ jumping for joy. He may have lost the green dragon and even if it does hatch for someone, with the white dragon and I in the picture his enemies are outnumbered."

Not to mention my baby—yes she's my baby now—is a female. Galby has no need of Eragon and Saphira now. _Uh-oh, that means his orders will change from _capturing_ those 2 to _killing_ them_.

Murtagh's face became cold. "Sounds like you're joining him."

I rolled my eyes and smirked knowingly, "Of course I am."

"So you have a plan," he raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged, "Maybe."

My plan was to stay with Murtagh and Thorn until I could help them break out of Galby's forced slavery. Then we join the Varden's side and kick Baldy's ass and all that. The problem was how. _Not to mention I have no idea how much time I have before the Battle of the Burning Plains where Galby will force Murtagh to kill Hrothgar_. _I _cannot_ let that happen._ Dwarves already did not like Dragon Riders and if one kills their King…yikes. Let's not go there…

Then something else occurred to me. _Wait a minute, since when I can recall __Eragon__ world related stuff so easily? It would make sense if it was __Naruto__, __Fairy Tail__ or even __Bleach__. I don't get it_.

I scowled. It was so bizarre. _Now that I think about it, I can't remember much about my life before reading the __Inheritance Cycle__. I guess that's the price I have to pay to remember everything more clearly._

"Are you alright?" Murtagh asked.

"Yeah, sort of, I think so…this is all so weird."

"Yes, it is."

Another plan began forming in my head as Murtagh continued speaking about the King and lunch. But first, I needed to do something. If this plan worked…I mentally laughed like crazy. I did have a tendency to improvise and plan like that. But this was huge even for me.

It must be my dragon's doing. She is lucky for me. Or the influence of Selena's knowledge sealed in my dragon. _Although, there are a great number of details which need to be figured out…not to mention some other chunks of the plan…in other words I have _a lot_ of thinking and planning to do._ Great. But first…

"Before we meet the King, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Please explain why you are being so friendly suddenly?" I watched him intently. _C'mon Murtagh don't mess this up! _

"I know you're still furious over what I said. I don't have an explanation but just that I've always kept people at bay and you got too close. I've been taught over and over it's better not to trust anyone. But I do it anyway and end up having my trust misplaced. Yet I _still_ keep repeating my mistakes."

"Dude, I think counts as an explanation," I grinned. _Okay, he's good. I just hope everything else goes according to plan…_

"So, are you officially going to apologize yet? Cause seriously, hurry up. I've been dying to tell you these really funny jokes I heard."

Murtagh looked stunned. "You are the most bizarre person I have ever met."

"Or I'm the most ordinary person you've ever met," I remembered my conversation with Selena, "but you just don't know because you've been surrounded by weirdos all your life." I pointed out.

"True enough." Murtagh nodded. _I wonder what "weirdos" is. Maybe they are weird people? _

He was about to say something but his expression became completely blank. After a minute or two I waved my hand in his face. He blinked and focused on me. "What are you doing?"

"You looked like you were lost in your own world. Were you talking with Thorn?"

"No," he looked somber. "It was the King. He wants us for lunch in about an hour."

"He what?" I wrinkled my nose in exaggeration. "I bet I'll be the appetizer and you'll be the main course. You've got more meat on your bones."

It took Murtagh a moment to realize what I was saying. He rolled his eyes. "He doesn't want to eat _us_ for lunch."

"You can never be too sure with Galby," I muttered, paranoid.

I was ignored.

"He's got something in mind he wants both of us to know. What _it_ is I do not know. You should change your clothes quickly. I'll come get you 15 minutes before we have to meet him. If you need anything, I'll be in the room across yours."

"Wait, what do I do about my dragon?"

"Let her rest. She's young and has barely gotten any sleep since she hatched."

I nodded.

"And come up with a name for her," Murtagh said as he left.

I shifted my baby dragon to the pillow and grinned widely. Half my mind was on her during the time I'd spent talking with Murtagh. I quickly went to the closet and froze.

"Ugh, what am I supposed to wear?"

It already had a dozen or so expensive dresses that looked my size. I grabbed a random dark green one and quickly put it on. And by that I mean I spent a good 30 minutes figuring out how to wear the stupid thing. _No wonder all those rich women need so many maids._

After I had the dress on I tossed the night-gown in the closet and tamed my unruly hair. I was pleased to note I looked pretty presentable with the time I was given. The baby dragon was soundly asleep and I began coming up with names for her. But mostly I stared stupidly and in awe at her.

Murtagh came in earlier than he said he was. "Have you decided on a name for her yet?"

"Yeah, I have an idea."

"What have you come up with?"

"Here's what I got: She-who-hath-be-too-awesome-for-words."

Murtagh gave me an unimpressed look. Jerk.

"Fine," I pouted. "I was thinking Aithusa." It is pronounced A-Thu-Za. "Or maybe Selene."

Murtagh stiffened slightly at the second name. Selene was a different form of Selena. Considering she was the reason I had my baby, I thought I could do at least this much…

"Aithusa, it sounds beautiful. Does it mean something?"

…But judging from Murtagh's reaction maybe not. And Aithusa does seem more fitting.

"It means "Light of the Sun."

Also I couldn't help but name my dragon after the white dragon Aithusa from _Merlin_. As babies they looked so alike. Though I would make sure their fates were not to be the same.

"How did you come up with the name? It is very unique."

"I heard in a story somewhere," I shrugged.

"We should get going now," Murtagh stood up and I followed him.

"…If Galby decides to eat us I hope he gets indigestion."

* * *

**IMPORTANT:** _If you want to watch Aithusa hatching, just search _"The summoning of Aithusa"_ on YouTube. It is 2 minutes 28 seconds (__2:28_) longs. Watch the entire thing, it is really cool!

_**Please Review~**_


	5. Long Lost Siblings

**Chapter 5: Long Lost Siblings**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or Merlin

**Previously:** Galby learns O. Erza's true name. She swears to fight for the Empire. Galby is pleased. Erza remembers everything. She and Murtagh become friends again. Erza names her dragon Aithusa. Murtagh and Erza go to meet Galby for lunch.

_**Nice cover image, right? It's Aithusa & Katie McGrath's Morgana, both from BBC's**_ _Merlin_.

* * *

"Did you hear what I said?" Murtagh asked.

"No, it just went in through one ear and out the other." I answered honestly.

Then Galby joined us at the table and Murtagh shut up immediately. He bid us a good after noon and we did the same to him. The servants served the food and Galby dismissed them. I lost my appetite when I saw the sweet way he was smiling at me. _I swear if I didn't know any better I'd think Galby was an angel._

Galby began eating, then Murtagh began and I followed his example. We were silent for a few minutes. _Well this is awkward. I wish Aithusa was here_. I felt a deep longing to hold my baby right now. _I wonder what she's dreaming about_. I felt goose bumps break out all over my arms and legs. I was glad the dress had long sleeves.

I could see Galby staring at me. Murtagh was doing the same although more subtly. I hated it when people stared me_. Especially when I am eating or sleeping._ I resisted the urge to slam my fists on the table and scream: What the hell are you looking at? But I held back.

"You grew up a servant, yet you eat like a noble," Galby's voice brought me back.

_Oh man, what do I do? What do I do?_ I began panicking. I chewed slowly and thoroughly, trying to buy myself some time. Galby and Murtagh were looking at me, waiting for my response. I looked at him straight in the face—thank goodness he was acting nice and stuff or I would have lost it—and answered him with a neutral expression.

"Yes, I did grow up a servant. I guess serving nobles all my life, their habits rubbed off on me."

I wanted to make a face at the "servant" and "noble" part. I wasn't rich or noble or even anything close in my past life. Good table manners were pretty common. I hoped Galby bought my story. From the nod he gave it looks like he did. It was quiet once again. I was thankful for it this time. Of course it didn't last very long.

"This is very good."

_What? The food?_ I wondered what he was talking about.

"You know how to behave like nobility."

_Oh, so that's what he's talking about_. My face did not betray what I was thinking.

"I have very good news. I am throwing a ball in your honor."

I almost said "Do I have to go?" before I fully processed it my head, "A ball? For me?"

"Yes, it will be to celebrate the Empire's new Dragon Rider."

I spoke before I could stop myself. I really needed to work on my self-control. "Is that really a good idea?"

Galby's expression became blank. _Uh-oh, Baldy doesn't look happy_. Murtagh watched us curiously.

"I mean, the green dragon egg was just stolen. I get that announcing my status as a Dragon Rider will be good for morale but it might even—not it will definitely attract unwanted attention."

_Like people who think I'm on your side. They'll try to get me to change sides and I'll have to refuse for Murtagh and Thorn's sake. And then they'll try to kill me since I can't defend myself. They might even try to take Aithusa from me._ I felt hatred and fury seep through me at the idea of being forced away from my dragon.

I spoke the truth which was on my mind. "Aithusa and I are powerless right now so I do not think this ball is a very good idea."

Galby nodded in understanding. "You are very wise and mature for your age."

I bowed my head a little in acknowledgement. _Why wouldn't I be? After all, I am an 18 year-old adult_. It was like comparing your 8th self with your high school senior self. _There is a huge difference_.

"I am curious about one thing: Aithusa. Where did you come up with that name?" He asked looking suspicious.

"I heard it in a story somewhere," I replied. It was the truth. I did hear it in a story. Well, in a T.V. show but the show was based on a story, the story of Merlin.

Galby believed me and continued, "Your status as a Dragon Rider will be kept a secret. Fortunately I took precaution and erased the events of Aithusa's hatching from the memories of those present at the time. Even the servants who knew you no longer possess any memories of you."

_Precaution my foot! I bet he didn't want the Empire's newest Rider to be known as a former servant. And he wanted to gloat so that's why he threw the ball._ I wisely kept my thoughts to myself this time.

"But it is too late to cancel the ball," Murtagh finally said something.

Galby was lost in his thoughts for a few seconds. Then he grinned. _That's not good. Not good at all._ It was creepy…At least he didn't eat Murtagh or me…_Alright, note to self: First thing you do when you go to the afterlife, find yourself a neurologist._

"I believe with the idea I have, we have no need to cancel the ball." Oh great. "It will be held in Erza's honor. In honor of finding a long lost family member."

_Oh sweet heavens if he introduces me as a member of his family, especially his _daughter_, I'm going to do the honorable thing and commit seppuku._ Seppuku: also known as _Harakiri_ is the art of honorable samurai death.

In other words, honorable suicide. Okay, I wouldn't kill myself but I'd run away. But first I'd have to knock Murtagh out and then find a way to knock Thorn out and find a way to take them away—

"You will be known as Morzan's second child. And the younger sister of Murtagh."

I swear I almost wept tears of joy. _Wait, say what?_ I frowned. "But Murtagh and I look nothing alike."

Murtagh was looking very shocked. It was kind of funny. "How will that work? My mother died before Erza was even born."

"That can be solved very easily. We'll just say Erza is 17-years-old. She is certainly mature enough to pass for a woman."

"That is fine with me," I agreed before he could make me his daughter.

The idea of coming from his sperm…Ewww! I almost threw up. Now that it finally hit, I wanted to laugh at the idea of being Murtagh's long lost sister. I found it hilarious for no apparent reason.

"And I know a spell that will alter Erza's appearance." Galby then said the name of the spell.

It seemed Murtagh knew of it. "But is it not a forbidden spell because it causes mutation?"

_What? Mutation?_ I spoke my thoughts, "What kind of mutation?"

"Wings, fangs, or maybe a tail," Galby said like it was nothing.

I started thinking of _Fairy Tail_'s Mirajane and her kickass Take Over magic: Satan Soul. "That doesn't sound too bad."

I got strange looks from Galby and Murtagh. Galby continued, "Very well then. I will perform the spell later today. The ball is tomorrow night."

_Wow, he sure doesn't waste time._ _So Galby loves showing off, shocker. _What a drama queen. He really was egotistical. I stored those details away. They might come in handy later on.

Galby looked at Murtagh with another angelic smile and Murtagh flinched, "That is acceptable."

"Excellent," Galby said, pleased with how everything was going.

_Jeez, this guy! He's sure got a thing for theatrics_. I smiled and he misunderstood my action. Not that I cared. It was better this way.

"Onto to the next matter at hand. Murtagh, you will be training Erza."

We both nodded. That was obvious. Murtagh knew since the King had him, he didn't need to teach Erza. And I knew the King was a lazy piece of crap and frankly was very thankful for it._ I can't stand the guy for even an hour much less having him around me constantly._

Thankfully he finished eating after that and dismissed himself. Murtagh and I finally relaxed. We went to the dragon hold since Aithusa had woken up and somehow wandered over there. How, Murtagh said he did not know. Thankfully, according to Thorn, no one had seen her. Otherwise there would have been a big problem.

_I don't get it. Why did I not know when Aithusa was awake?_ I was so lost in my own thoughts it took me a while to realize Murtagh was talking to me.

"…siblings now."

"Huh? Yeah," I agreed having no idea what he just said. Well, with the exception of the sibling part.

Murtagh nodded. "I want to ask you something. Why were you behaving so oddly after you were awake the first time?"

I was going to ask him what he meant by that when O. Erza's memories resurfaced. I can't believe I behaved —well O. Erza behaved—kind of like a fangirl. I looked away so Murtagh couldn't see me blushing. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Fortunately he let it drop. When we reached the dragon hold, Aithusa was exploring the place while Thorn watched to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Thorn and I have to train so you and Aithusa may stay here or go back to your room."

I held Aithusa in my arms, "We'll go back."

"_Take care not to be seen."_

I nodded to Thorn and said goodbye to Murtagh before I left.

* * *

Aithusa and I were lying on the bed, playing. _She's so adorable! I wonder if she's had lunch yet. She must have seeing that she's been hanging with Thorn._ My attention was focused entirely on my dragon as she sniffed my hand before waddling closer to me. I hugged her and gently rubbed her head. That is the only thing I did for an hour or so.

Aithusa eventually got bored. She began exploring my room while I watched her carefully. I'd always wanted a pet dog. While dragons aren't pets, it was still cool to have one. I felt kind of ridiculous at the thought that I'd still _love_ to have a dog.

_I wonder, when Aithusa's old enough, what she'll think of my love of dogs which is slightly below her._ I picked her up and looked at her as I cradled her against my chest.

"You're really, really, awesome, you know that? It's so cool to have a dragon. Do a love having a human, Aithusa?" I asked her, amused.

She blinked and smiled at me.

"I take that as a yes. Say, do you like the name I gave you?"

She nuzzled my cheek. I grinned, "Great! I had hoped you would. It means light of the sun. And you're like the warm sunlight that lights up my world. Wow, how incredibly corny is that?"

Aithusa smiled.

"Of course you like that. Dragons are such prideful and vain creatures."

I got small growl in return. I laughed. "You're really proud of that, aren't you? Not surprising, dragon do have a reason to be like that. You're so awesome, strong, beautiful, and intelligent. Much more so than any many other creatures, humans included."

I had a feeling she agreed with me. "So how'd you like Thorn? He's cool, isn't he? Though not as much as you."

I got another growl as a response.

"Ah, so you do like him. But not _like,_ like him. That's good. We're not of this world. I'm supposed to be dead and am living on borrowed time. You're not actually alive but reanimated temporarily. I wonder if I die will you die, and vice versa."

Aithusa's actions made me believe she thought so. "That's good. I can't imagine living without."

I received adorable baby dragon purrs at that. "Aw, you feel the same? I love you too."

* * *

**Later That Day: The Throne Room**

The throne room was not in fact very dark or creepy. Well, it was dark but not in the lack of light sort of way. There was plenty of sunlight pouring through the dark tinted windows. The room was about the size of a school gym. It had a wide ceiling and thick black pillars. The floor was made of dark grey tiles with white hexagon kaleidoscope like designs.

There were 5 steps about a foot in length that lead to the throne which Galby currently occupied. It was a darker blue shade than the walls, whose design I couldn't see since I was looking at Galby. The throne was big and detailed. The upper half was like the top of a crown.

The entire place was actually quite beautiful. It had a Gothic architecture look about it and gotta say, I liked it. I came and stood next to Murtagh. Aithusa was taking a nap in my room. I was glad that she didn't have to be here. I didn't want her to spend any more time with Galby than she had to. I think Galby felt the same towards her.

He motioned for me to come forward. I walked up to pedestal at the base of the steps. Galby began muttering in the Ancient Language. I could only understand some of it because he was speaking very low and Selena must not know this spell.

"Take that ring from the pedestal and wear it," Galby commanded. "It is infused with Murtagh's blood and hair."

_Yeah cause that isn't gross or anything_. I did as he ordered and put the black crystal ring on my left pinkie. It felt very strange and turned into a black tattoo. Soon I began feeling the spell working. It was a very unpleasant and uncomfortable experience. _Um, are my eyes supposed to feel like they—_

Suddenly my vision changed. Some part of my brain thought it saw the detail of the wall behind Galby while the other saw Galby front-center and clear. I didn't understand my strange vision but my head felt like someone had taken a hammer and was trying to destroy my skull from the inside out. I don't remember what happened after that.

* * *

Though I've never wondered about it, I think I know what it would feel like to have a soccer ball full of lead as a head, "Ow, my brain, my poor, poor brain. If this is how a hangover feels like I will never touch alcohol. Ever!"

But strangely, when I closed my eyes, my headache…disappeared. Or, it was numbed. _Oh thank goodness, I thought I was dying. Again. Actually, for the third time…_

Aithusa's purring helped me push away the last bits of sleepiness and I was fully awake now. I sat up, my eyes still closed. I felt Aithusa crawl into my lap and touched my nose with hers. I slowly opened my eyes, looking right the beautiful blue of my baby's. My vision was…strained. I didn't know how to explain it. Then the pain started building up in behind eyes and my head began to throb.

"Oh son of—" I covered my left eye with my hand.

That's when I noticed, my skin tone was different. My body felt right to me but something was different. I held Aithusa to my chest with my right arm and pathetically got out of bed. I settled Aithusa on the top of my vanity table. Having kept my eyes—eye—on the floor, I hadn't looked in the mirror yet_. Oh just get it over with!_

"Wow," I looked at my reflection.

Instead of the smooth, straight, scarlet hair I was used to, I saw very dark, wavy brown, almost black hair. _Just like Murtagh's_. My skin tone was pale; it was very similar to Selena's. My right eye, my visible eye, was black. Not really shocking since I had dark brown eyes before.

Aithusa cocked her head sideways.

"I don't look that bad, right? I'm still me. But in a way, I look closer to how I originally used to look like."

She answered with a deep rumbling.

"I know. I'm just too chicken to, alright?" I carefully began removing my hand from my left eye. Then I stopped. _C'mon Erza, it's like taking off a bandage. Better to rip it off quickly._

"Ah fuc—"

I kneeled over clutching my head with one hand and stomach with the other. Aithusa made a sound which made me think she was worried. I was tired, in pain, dizzy, and nauseous. But I couldn't help but smile fondly at the fact my baby was worried about me.

"I-I think I get now. The double vision thing," I steadied myself using the dresser.

This time I covered my _right_ eye and opened my left one, "I knew it."

My left eye was blue. _Heterochromia, it's hereditary. Murtagh doesn't have it but I do. I wonder why._ But I didn't bother wasting any more time figuring out why I had Heterochromia. It had to do with our genetic structure so it was way out of my league and probably everyone else in this world as well.

I could see very well with my left eye. I was easily able to see far away things with extremely clarity. Unfortunately, it also made me very far sighted. I couldn't see things which were near me. They were blurry. It was kind of like looking through a shower door when it was fogged up because of the steam.

That's when it hit me. "Shit! I'm half blind!"

Panic bubbled within me. _What am I going to do now?_ I started pacing back and forth. My left hand once again covering my left eye and the other one clenched into a fist, trembling in a mix of terror and fury. But mostly it was terror, "Dammit Galby way to eff it up!"

Aithusa squeaked and I turned my attention to her. I sat down in front of her. She jumped down into my lap and cuddled against me. I immediately relaxed and hugged her back. "I'm so glad I have you."

My right eye had normal vision and my left eye had superior distance vision but inferior near vision. Which meant whenever I used both of them at the same time, my brain will receive mixed signals. That will confuse my brain thus causing me headaches, dizziness, and nausea. I must only use one eye at a time. And because of that, I will always be missing peripheral vision in eye, making me half blind. _Great, just what I needed. More problems…_

Aithusa's deep rumbling soothed me and helped me think clearly again. I began talking to her. She could understand me but I couldn't understand her, but just pretending we were having a conversation helped.

"Okay, let's think about the pros and the cons. Pro: I have distance vision far greater than a human's. Con: It makes me very far sighted. Pro: My hair will have to cover my left eye at all times so that'll make me look badass. Con: I will always have to have one of my eyes covered at all times or I'll be worse than blind."

I got up and began pacing. "Alright, that doesn't seem too bad. 2 pros and 2 cons. Cons aren't winning. That's good, think positively."

But thinking positively was hard when I had gone from being able to see normally with both eyes to becoming half blind. _At least I'm not _fully_ blind_. I felt so happy about that I couldn't even explain it. _And besides, I can still see with both eyes, just not at the same time_. It could have turned out a whole lot worse. _Galby you idiot…_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

I was expecting Murtagh or even Galby. But definitely not the girl who I traded jobs with so she could take care of her sister.

"Why are you here?" I turned away from her and asked. She was looking down so I hoped she hadn't seen Aithusa.

"L-Lord Galbatorix s-sent me, I am to be y-your personal maid and o-one of the v-very few w-who know about y-you status as a D-dragon Rider, my lady."

_My lady? Why would she—oh duh. But what's with the stuttering? She wasn't like that when I first met her._ But then again she doesn't know me now. She thinks I'm Morzy's daughter and a snooty rich lady. At least I didn't have to worry about hiding Aithusa from her.

"What do you want?"

"The K-king w-wa—"

"First of all, enough with the stuttering. I'm not going to eat you. Second, look at me when you are talking with me or vise versa. And thirdly, what's your name?"

Her body posture stated her shock and she did as I asked. "My n-name is Dahlia."

"Like the flower," I smiled.

"Yes, my lady," Dahlia said, beginning to relax.

I rolled my eye. _So proper! But she's starting not to stutter so that's good._

"So Dahlia, what were saying about the King?"

"He has appointed me to be your guide. I will take of all your clothes, jewelry, hair, make-up, bath, your room, bringing you snacks or drinks, delivering messages, looking after you if you are ill—"

"I think I get the idea. Anything else?"

"Just that His Highness asks you join him and Lord Murtagh for breakfast."

_Breakfast? So I was out for the rest of the day and all night_. I nodded at her. Having been a servant for nearly a month I had a fairly good idea what Dahlia would be expecting me to say. Minus the stuck-up-ness.

"Please prepare a bath for me and a something nice for me to wear. I do not care what, just make sure it's not red or pink. I hate the color pink."

"Yes, my lady."

I heard light snoring after Dahlia disappeared in the washroom. Aithusa was asleep. _Lucky, I wish I could take naps like that. _I used to do just that in my past life. I loved getting a good 10 hours of sleep at night. And another 2 hours during the day in the summer. Those would be my naps. I sighed feeling nostalgic.

I put Aithusa on the bed and waited for Dahlia. Then I noticed my reflection in the mirror. If I were still a redhead, I would have looked like a tomato with how red my blush was making me look. But then again maybe not. I was paler than before. I even looked older. I could definitely pass off as an adult now. Anyway…

_I can't believe I was talking with Dahlia with my hand still covering my eye. How embarrassing is that! Maybe I should start wearing an eye patch_. I was silently laughing to and at myself when Dahlia said the bath was ready.

* * *

"Will you please take Aithusa to the dragon hold?"

I carefully wrapped my baby dragon in a blanket. I glanced at my stunned looking maid. "I want you to tell Thorn I asked him to look after her."

Thorn was wise and strong. I didn't trust anyone but him and Murtagh with Aithusa. Besides, according to Dahlia, very few people knew about Murtagh and Thorn. Aithusa would be safe with Dahlia. She was a kind person. And I knew she really loved her sister. And if anything happened to Dahlia, who would take care of her sister?

"Y-yes, my lady."

I frowned. "Stuttering again? And here I thought we had made some progress."

Dahlia had gradually become more at ease with me. We were alike in some aspects. Such as finding the blue dress I was wearing to be the most beautiful. Even if it wasn't the most expensive and shiny. _That hot pink _thing_ was a real eyesore… _

_It also doesn't hurt that she was able style my hair so beautifully._ Long bangs covered my left eye but I looked good. And it was all thanks to Dahlia. She had no idea what kind of headache she saved me from, literally.

"It is not what you think, my lady," Then her eyes-widened, "Not that I claim to know what you think. I could never compare to—"

I rolled my eyes. "Calm down."

She shut up immediately. I laughed. "And don't worry about Thorn. He won't bite."

Dahlia looked hesitant but nodded. "I shall walk with you until we have to part."

"Then let's go."

We walked in silence. Normally I would have tried to get her to come out of her shell but I was too busy smiling fondly at Aithusa. When we reached our destination I handed Aithusa over to Dahlia with a heavy heart.

After she left, I nodded at the guards to open the door and slipped inside. Murtagh and Galby were already there. _I wonder if they have waffles…_

* * *

_**As I mentioned earlier, the cover image for this story is Katie McGrath's Morgana. Now let's just pretend she has bangs covering her left eye, yeah :)**_

_**Please Review~**_


	6. Is There a Point to Any of This?

**Chapter 6: Is There a Point to This?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inheritance Cycle

**Previously:** Erza's position as Dragon Rider will not be revealed expect to a few people. Galby throws a ball in Erza's honor as Murtagh's younger sister. Galby uses a spell to change Erza's appearance. Erza develops different vision in her eyes.

* * *

"Good morning dear, I am so delighted to see you join us."

_Creep…_I mentally rolled my eyes. Murtagh was watching me with unease. _What's with him?_ I slowly began walking towards them.

"You have covered the gedwëy ignasia in quite a creative way. But why have the entire eye covered?"

Thank goodness Galby brought it up. I stopped where I was. It was better I explained my eye situation from this distance. So when I showed it to them I could see them instead of blurs that made my eye water. And I did not want them, or at least Galby, to know about how strong the distance vision was in my left eye.

"Actually, that is not the reason I have my entire eye covered."

I had Dahlia style my hair in a way that I could clip my left bangs up then unclip my right bangs to let them down. That way I could quickly change between which eye I was going to use. I changed my bangs and revealed my left eye.

_Holy shit that's disgusting!_ I could see Galby's nose hair from where I was. And I was standing half way across the room from him. _Turn away, look at something else!_ My poor brain ordered. I looked at Murtagh. The blood had completely drained out of his face. My Heterochromia had him freaked majorly.

"The vision in this eye is different from the one in my right eye. I can't use both of them at the same time."

Murtagh looked relieved to hear that. He wouldn't have to look at my different colored eyes, his father's eyes. Not that I blamed him_. In a way it's almost a good thing. At least he won't start ignoring me or not looking at me because he sees his old man_. Or so I hoped. I changed my bangs and was back to using my right eye.

When I joined them at the table my hopes were dashed. There were no waffles…

"I suppose the ingredients used were defective," said Galby.

_What an asshole! Instead of apologizing he's blaming Murtagh's genetics_. I just smiled politely. "It's not so bad."

Because now I would get to gloat about how Galby wasn't as strong as he made himself out to be. My eyesight was proof of that. "At least I am not completely blind."

Well that was true. Galby was happy with that, "Very good then. Now, I would like both of you looking your best tonight. This Ball is the most talked about event of the year."

_But you just decided to throw it a couple of days ago!_ I bit back my response. I looked over to see Murtagh's reaction. He met my eyes—eye—and quickly turned away. I frowned. Galby continued, ignorant of what just passed. _I think I know what this is about_. I wanted to talk with him but I knew Murtagh would flee at the first chance he got.

"After breakfast, I would like you to teach Erza everything she needs to know to be ready for the ball," Galby ordered Murtagh.

_Well would you look at that. Galby actually did something right for once_. I dabbed my mouth with my napkin in order to hide my smile. We ate in relative quiet after that. By that I mean Galby yammered on with the Ball while Murtagh and I barely paid him any attention. Soon we were done and Murtagh was stiffly leading me to the dragon hold.

"Did I kick your invisible puppy or something?" I finally broke the silence.

"What? No."

"Then why are you not even looking at me? Is it the dress? Does it make me look fat? It does, doesn't it?"

"What are you talking about? Why the sudden change of topic?"

"To get you to stop being silent or monosyllabic. And look! It worked!"

He just shook his head at me. I continued. "Aren't you going to answer my question?"

"No, you did not kick my invisible puppy."

"…So you _do_ think I look fat in this dress."

"What? No. Why are we even talking about this?"

"You look frustrated."

"That's because of you."

"So I'm fat _and_ annoying now. I see how it is."

Murtagh looked so lost.

"Have you always thought I was annoying?"

"Yes," he shot me a look.

"Are you saying I haven't changed at all?"

"No."

"No I haven't changed at all or no I have."

"Is there a point to any of this?"

"Yes."

"Then pray tell."

"I'm still the same."

"I _know_," Murtagh looked at me in annoyance.

"Then quit acting like I've suddenly changed on the inside because I look different on the outside."

Murtagh stopped and so did I. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he shook his head.

Aithusa and Thorn were eating when we arrived. Or Thorn was eating while Aithusa was playing with her food. It was a cooked dear. At least it wasn't alive. Otherwise it would mean Aithusa was torturing the poor thing. She waddled over to me when she sensed me. I gave her a hug.

"Enjoying your meal?"

Apparently food was more important than me. Aithusa struggled in my arms and I let her go back to her breakfast. I tried not to glare. _For the love of Helzvog I'm jealous of a dead deer_. I figured if I'm in this world, might as well pay some sort of homage to the possibly real gods you know? _It might earn me some brownie points with them._

I turned to Thorn, "Hi Thorn! Like my new look?"

Thorn scrutinized me for a few minutes. _"You look like Murtagh."_

"That's the idea," I grinned.

"_I approve."_ Thorn nodded his huge head. _"You two are supposed to look like siblings. It works since both of you act like it too, squabbling with each other like children."_

"No, we do not." Murtagh glared.

"Yes! My one true love agrees!"

Murtagh shifted awkwardly. "Erza, I am not your one true love. We are—"

"Oh I know," I waved my hand dismissively at him. "I was talking about Thorn."

"Excuse me?"

I kind of skipped over to Thorn and hugged his face. "I've decided that since Sasori cannot exist in this world. Thorn will be my beloved."

"_Doesn't exist in this world? Beloved? What?" _Thorn asked. I had a feeling he was astounded. Murtagh was in too much shock to say anything. He was just gaping at me.

"Well Sasori is a character in a book. Since that love isn't going anywhere. I have decided—"

"Yes, we heard you the first time," Murtagh finally spoke up. "Honestly, you get stranger by day. I am beginning to think the spell made you lose what little sanity you had. If you ever had any to begin with that is."

I scoffed at him. "Sanity's overrated."

"Anyway, let us get started. I will tell you the essentials since we do not have an adequate amount of time."

And then Murtagh began his list:

-Give a proper introduction

-Be polite

-Be graceful

-Be thoughtful

-Be confident

-Don't make faces. Either smile or look neutral.

-Stand up straight

-Don't laugh out too loudly and a lot.

-Speak clearly.

-Speak loud enough to be heard but not across the room.

-Always stay in control

-Sit properly

"Now, that is just general etiquette, how you should behave at the ball and such. Next is table manner. Even though you seem to have that covered, I feel the need to say _no matter what_, always be polite. It does not matter if you do not like your host, the company, or the food."

"I feel the need to say I am offended you think I would—oh wait, I _would_ complain if the food was terrible."

Murtagh smirked smugly and continued. "Everything at a ball is rank oriented. From eating to dancing to what you wear, it is all based on the importance of your position. The only one above us is the King. That means we are to walk 3 paces behind him while others are obliged to walk 5."

"Lucky bas—"

"Watch you language Erza. It is not lady like at all."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just getting it all out of my system now. Or would you rather I keep it in?"

"There's just not winning with you, is there?"

"Nope," I said cheerfully.

"Now the eating part, it is rather simple. We wait until the King begins. Then it is our turn. After that, is goes by highest class to lowest. This proves you rank, and pride as nobility or royalty."

"Wait, so, if you and Galby start eating but I don't, does that mean everyone else has to wait for me to begin." I grinned.

I think Murtagh knew where I was going with this. "Don't get any funny ideas, Erza."

Then something else occurred to me. Murtagh narrowed his eyes. He thought I was going to say something immature. "Believe it or not, but I have a legitimate question. Doesn't the guest of honor have, well, the highest honor? Doesn't that mean I'm supposed to eat first?"

I glared at his shocked expression and grumbled. "No need to look so surprised."

"Sorry. To answer your question, no, the King _always_ has the highest honor."

We both rolled our eyes at that. Murtagh went on with the lesson.

"Finally, the dancing—"

"Do I have to?" I tried to keep the nervousness and whine out of my voice.

"Yes, you have to."

I groaned in annoyance. "But I don't like dancing!"

"It doesn't matter. Men will ask you in order to gain favor with you. Possibly to "charm" you and hope you might marry them so they may holder a stronger position." Even though Murtagh as it in a matter-of-fact tone, I swear he was enjoying torturing me.

"But why?! I don't want to get married!" This time I did whine. I couldn't help it. "But we're supposed to be siblings, right?"

"Yes, so?"

"So," I grinned hugely. "You can just scare away my potential "suitors."

"After all the times you've made me uncomfortable? This is sweet revenge." Murtagh smiled gleefully.

People don't kid. _Karma is a bi—_

"Even if no one asks, you will have to dance with the King at least once. And he may want to have you dance with other men."

"Stupid Galby, control freak," I muttered.

"_Are you two going to begin your actual dancing lesson soon?"_ Thorn asked curiously. _"I have never seen you two-leggeds dance." _Aithusa was sitting with him. She was also watching us with interest.

I joined Murtagh and he asked me what I knew about Ball dancing. I told him about my limited knowledge of the subject: hand/arm positions, posture, and the box step (I didn't know it but I had a generally good idea of what it was).

Murtagh and I got into position. That was when I noticed. "Whoa, I never noticed how tall are!"

"I am 6'2."

I was 5'4". My chin was out at a 60° with wide eyes staring at Murtagh's amused face. "That makes me 10 inches shorter! Jeez, no wonder I can barely reach your collar bone…I feel like a midget."

Murtagh chuckled. "Let's begin."

* * *

**Lunch Break**

I sat down next to Aithusa. We began eating.

"_It wasn't that bad you know."_

"Glad someone enjoyed our misery," I groaned. In all fairness, it wasn't that bad. Sure Murtagh got on my nerves a lot and I would then purposefully step on his feet. But hey, I could mostly dance now.

We ate in quiet after that. While Aithusa and I played and bonded with each other, Murtagh and Thorn had their own private conversation. After we were done with lunch, I figured might as well ask him now.

But I stopped. Why one might ask? No it wasn't because what I was about to ask about was private. Or that kind of important reason. But because I had no idea how to address Murtagh. Seriously, I never realized I hadn't ever called him by his name. Or even his title. It was always, "Hey" blah blah blah. Honestly, it was weird. I really had no idea what to do. Fortunately my problem was solved when Murtagh called me.

"Erza, what are you thinking so hard about?"

I was automatically about to say nothing but this was my chance. "How and when did you first communicate with Thorn?"

Murtagh thought for a minute. "Not long after a dragon hatches, you both can sense each other's feelings and emotions. I don't know about the how part. Only that it is like a tendril touching your mind. That sense grows stronger each day. The dragon and the rider are able to send emotions and images to each other."

"_Murtagh and I were able to connect sooner than an average dragon and rider—"_

"—since the King used magic to force Thorn to grow faster."

I had never hung around Thorn and Murtagh for longs periods of time. So I didn't know if they did the whole finishing each others' sentences thing often. I kind of hoped not. It was hard to keep up with.

"_Why did you wish to know that?" _Thorn gave me meaningful look. Of course, leave it to Thorn to figure it out.

I sighed, "Because every time I try to reach out to Aithusa I fail. Miserably. Well, with the exception of this one time, the first time after I woke up."

That was after Galby had found out O. Erza's true name. Then _I _came back and met Aithusa for the first time.

"She must have one strong mental barrier," Murtagh said surprised.

"No, no, that's not it," I shook my head. "I can sense Aithusa's mind. It's open to me. But I am unable to reach out to it."

I frowned, trying to find the best way to describe it. "It's like I'm in a plastic bubble. When I try to reach out, the stupid thing only stretches. It won't let me _leave_."

"_Then it is you who has a naturally strong shield."_

"So strong that you yourself are unable to bring it down," Murtagh concluded.

Great, the list of problems grows. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"May we try to enter your mind?"

I knew they were going to fail. _But I should make sure my mind is fully protected_. So I agreed. Murtagh started probing my mental shield. After a few seconds I could see he was using everything he had. Then Thorn joined him.

Have you ever had the feeling you've seen someone somewhere but can't remember? It was kind of like that. It was annoying and somewhat distracting. I grinned at their shocked faces. I was secretly relieved. I was worried that maybe—knowing my luck—the shield might fail.

"How is it that Galbatorix was able to get in your head and find your true name?" Murtagh looked me incredulously.

I shrugged. "It was before I officially met Aithusa. So maybe that has something to do with it."

"I don't think anyone can break into your mind now, even if you wanted them to. You have the strongest mental defense I have ever encountered. So much so it even gives the wilder trouble." Murtagh said looking impressed and slightly jealous.

After the gargantuan amount of magic it took, it would have been really sad had Murtagh and Thorn been able to breach my mind.

"_Your magic seems out of this world."_

_That's because it _is_ out of this world_. I mentally laughed. Thorn had no idea how true he was.

"Wait! What did you say? Shield?" I asked Murtagh.

Then I stood up and began pacing back and forth, ignoring the curious stares. _Why does this sound so familiar? _It took me a minute to come up with the answer. _My shield reminds me of Bella's power from __Twilight__. _

_Yes, that makes sense. Our powers are similar. Well, it's not exactly my power but Selena's doing, but the concept is the same_. Bella was able to mentally shield herself and others with her mind. _I wonder if I can do that._

"Hm, she stretches her shield…maybe I can too…putting Aithusa under my umbrella so to speak."

"What are you muttering about?" Murtagh finally asked. I turned to look at him. _But I don't want to accidentally hurt Aithusa._

"I was thinking that like, since my shield is like a plastic bubble," I struggled to find the words to explain my idea. "Maybe I should try to stretch the shield so Aithusa's…covered as well." I was pretty sure umbrellas don't exist here so I left that part out.

"So will…Thorn, are you willing to be my guinea pig?"

I was originally going to ask Murtagh. Then say how Aithusa and Thorn are more adorable and lovable than him. But that sounded rude so I figured it was best not said. _Especially since Murtagh is so girlishly sensitive. _

"I mean Thorn's got a stronger mind since he's a dragon so he'll be less likely to get hurt should I mess up or something. And it is also a better measure of my shield's strength. To see if I am capable of keeping a dragon's mind fully sheltered."

"_That is a good idea."_

"Come here," Murtagh waved me over and I sat next to him. "First you will need to be completely aware of you shield. To be able to enter your own mind and manipulate it with magic."

"How do I do that? I have a feeling you're going to say meditate."

Murtagh nodded. "You're a beginner. You don't have the experience to look inward without much thought."

I leaned against Thorn's muscular leg with my legs stretched out and Aithusa in my lap. Murtagh raised an eyebrow. "You are going to meditate like that?"

"Yes? Is there something wrong with it?"

He just shook his head. "So this is what you do…"

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

I was exhausted. I didn't know how taxing it was to enter your own mind. Murtagh had told me to meditate and stay focused. It wasn't the finding part that was hard as much as it was the grasping the shield part.

It was like holding hand with your hand open. The sand always slipped through. You had to clench your hand into a fist to hold it. But I had no idea how to do that. I couldn't keep a hold on my shield. My control always slipped.

"That is enough for one day."

"But I barely got anything done." I whined. "Why am I so tired?"

"You're not used to magic and mental training. We'll practice this when we begin your training."

I felt uneasy at the evil arrogant smirk Murtagh was giving me. _Oh no…I bet he's going to make me suffer for all the trouble I caused him…_

* * *

_**Please Review~**_


End file.
